guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Auron of Neon
Gratz Although I'm pretty sure you're not an admin yet, the favor to unfavor ratio is 18 to 2. Gratz!— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:44, 9 April 2007 (CDT) Auron is coming! Auron is coming! Duck and Cover! [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:47, 9 April 2007 (CDT) :The ratio of favoured and unfavoured votes doesn't mean as much as you seem to think. It's all about what LordBiro thinks, nothing else. -- (gem / talk) 00:14, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Hi maybe you can help me. i myself and other friends have noticed what i assume is a bug since recent updates: our text in the chat log and chat bar is cutting off the bottom of letters that hang below the line (lower case g's, y's, j's, etc.) I reported this to anet and i was wondering if it belongs on the updates page, but i didnt want to add it, cause i don't know if there is some kind of admin procedure involved in adding information to the more 'main' pages of the wiki Vanessa 00:25, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :noticed that myself, though it was only because i use the small interface size. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:30, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::Ditto btw. –Ichigo724 06:09, 10 April 2007 (CDT) :::i assume it has something to do with the way that, right after the most recent update, the party menu list was 'thinner' than it was before when using the small interface setting. i hope if they change anything, they revert back to the 'thinner' party menu. i liked that better, was happy when i saw it, and disapointed when anet 'fixed' it :) Vanessa 11:58, 10 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Once again, ditto >.> –Ichigo724 12:19, 10 April 2007 (CDT) Opps, forgot you Btw, your invited to contribute :D. *Dashes to own page to retrieve links* [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 15:44, 11 April 2007 (CDT) SoW UBM Last night I missed your message till you had logged off. Contact me tonight and give me an idea of what you were talking about and I will look into it. — Gares 11:38, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Revert Hey man, how do you do this cool revert, like: Undo revision 798510 by Special:Contributions/199.43.172.254 (User talk:199.43.172.254))? Now It only says Rv... Teach me how!—[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 11:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Went to History, diff'd the most recent versions (to see the vandalism) then clicked the Undo button to automatically revert the vandalism. It's a somewhat new feature. -Auron 11:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Where's the Undo button? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 15:48, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::When comparing, at the two things on top where you can see the differences, you see on the right one (Undo) ----[[User:InfestedHydralisk|'InfestedHydralisk']] 19px 15:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Revision as of 20:48, 13 April 2007 by Sigm@ (Talk | contribs) (diff) ←Older revision | Current revision (diff) | Newer revision→ (diff) No undo.. or did I miss somethin'? —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:04, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Click on "Diff", you'll have an option to undo the revision shown in the right hand column. --- Barek (talk • ) - 16:09, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::I got it thnx! —[[User:Sigm@|'Sig'mA ]] 16:16, 13 April 2007 (CDT) 71.194.26.15 Vandalism 71.194.26.15 is speading a whole lot of vandalism. I'm kind of new here so I don't know the general procedure to deal with these things, but you seem to have noticed the vandalism too. Is there anything that should or can be done - generally? -- TheManny 21:50, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :Make sure the vandalism doesn't stay for long (i.e., reverting articles) and putting the tag on his userpage. The only way to stop it is to contact an admin and have them block the IP. -Auron 21:54, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::Banned. No need to put the ban tag now. :) --Rainith 21:55, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::<3 Rainith. -Auron 21:56, 13 April 2007 (CDT) ::::You beat me to it by a minute, Rainith. I get the next one. :P — Gares 21:58, 13 April 2007 (CDT) :::::Actually, Rainith got the next one too: 03:11 ... Rainith ... blocked "User:66.90.73.133" with an expiry time of 1 week :-P -- TheManny 22:13, 13 April 2007 (CDT) Iso some help lol How do i archive builds Hinata hyuuga 14:45, 14 April 2007 (CDT) Assassin Female Kurzick Armor Ouch. I just noticed that. Is there any way you can change the filename to add "Assassin_" in the front of all the .jpg's I uploaded? It's kind of tedious to re-do it. Also, if you could delete all the .png's I uploaded, I uploaded them before realizing they were terrible for thumbnailing. (Yes, despite the warnings, sorry. :() --(＾∀＾)/~Shizuka 01:24, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :I'm not an admin, so I can't delete any images (pain in the ass, but we can tag 'em for deletion and wait). Unfortunately, there is no "move" option for images, they have to be re-uploaded entirely with a new name. Yeh... tedious indeed. I'll help you tag the png's for deletion (I don't know their filenames, so I'd need a list :P). -Auron 01:28, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::Learn2wiki. --Dirigible 01:34, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :::CBA nub :p -Auron 01:41, 15 April 2007 (CDT) ::::Okay, I've re-uploaded. I hope you all don't mind that I modded the Assassin Female Kurzick Armor page. The images originally there were pretty low quality. ^^; In any case, thanks in advance for marking anything with the prefix "Female_Kurzick_Armor" for deletion. --(＾∀＾)/~Shizuka 01:53, 15 April 2007 (CDT) Lol @ build wipe userbox hehe - [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 19:39, 15 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeh I stole it from Rainith. -Auron 04:17, 16 April 2007 (CDT) category tags hey, I think I removed all of the tags for my userpage archives. Please tell me if there's anything else to be done. Thanks. Feedmenow 00:49, 16 April 2007 (CDT) :Looks good, just glancing over it. I'll sort through each when I get more time :) -Auron 01:25, 19 April 2007 (CDT) You told me that I needed to remove my category tags and to contact you if I needed to know how, so, yeah... Could you tell me how?--AscendedOne 13:52, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Build Update It was suggested that you might be able to answer my build archive from User_talk:Aberrant80#Breaking_Builds. I originally asked: "On the subject of the GuildWiki:Builds_wipe, it states that "...You must copy the article history into your userspace as well to meet the license requirements!.." to archive a build on your User page properly. How do you copy the history? I know I can copy the current version by simply going to the edit page and copying everything out and pasting it into a user space but do I have to do that for each edit or is there a simpler way? Thanks for your time, Highland 09:20, 16 April 2007 (CDT)". Any idea how to do this easily? Highland 07:52, 17 April 2007 (CDT) :Easily? No. However, there are a few ways to go about preserving the history, pick whichever you want. The short-list way is like this, where you look through the history and manually write down each (major) contributor (every typo-correcting contributor doesn't need to be archived, as that isn't considered major). The longer-list way (probably more thorough) is to click the History tab and copy-paste it on the talk page of the archived build in a section (I'll try to dig up an example of this, I know I've seen it, but don't know a link offhand). If you've got any more questions, feel free to ask. -Auron 08:05, 17 April 2007 (CDT) ::Thanks that's easier than getting the whole history, I'll do that. Highland 01:57, 18 April 2007 (CDT) :::And/or you can use this. -Auron 00:24, 19 April 2007 (CDT) beta-testing Please visit Gcardinal/Beta_Test for info. Thank you :) —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Gcardinal ( ) }. Categorise build saves I sugsted this line : Category:Builds save page to be added on page save builds. You may add it on your's if you want.--Ttibot 20:19, 20 April 2007 (CDT) ZoMg mY iMaGes Yay, now there fucked up :) Why didn't you just expand them >< [[User:Solus| Solus]] 06:09, 21 April 2007 (CDT) :Refresh your browser. The cache makes the newly uploaded images look stupid, until you refresh; then they'll size to normal. -Auron 06:11, 21 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'd also suggest some kind of spacer. Maybe an asterisk before each one, so they'll stack in a column? -Auron 06:14, 21 April 2007 (CDT) On Break Yeha i'm rpetty much on break from GW because of my PvP guild dying and my old PvE guild doing nothing interesting to me (FoW -yawn-) I was gonna get my rit some nice FoW armour so I guess it means that I'll be around longer then intended beacuse of this nifty nerf. Oh well, anyway as I'm not going to have the time to make necessary changes to may archive in the next week so go ahead and move/delete/dowhateverneeded with it. --Dazra 12:39, 22 April 2007 (CDT) Suggestion Yeah, I know about that. However, I also know 2 things: all Builds History will be archived somewhere (not Builds but history). I also know that I have a whole hell of a lot of time. Any suggestions regarding the archiving of the Histories though (that would make faster, only have a year to finish it all ;P but still) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:09, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :You have one week. At the time of the builds wipe, if you do not have each build properly attributed, each build will be in violation of copyright. I don't care if you know that ten other people have attributed it; if you don't have the history linked to from your build, it will be deleted. :You can either make a complete list of contributors or a complete copy-paste of the history on a subpage. Have fun. -Auron 20:15, 24 April 2007 (CDT) ::I'll do the copy+paste. It will be done by Sunday hopefully :D. I might ask some help for basic things though :D. Thanks for the insight! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:20, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Oh, before I go, can I do History Complete Copy+Paste? Then I could be done probably on Saturday hehe.... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:23, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :Hey I had an idea that is actually pretty neat. Instead of "complete list of contributors or a complete copy-paste" what if I create a history archive? It would be seperated in several categories. One for each profession and a masters archive (With all included). I would then have but maybe 1-5 pages in each archives eperating each build by a title and then a break. So all Monk Histories would be in "Monk History Archive" and the "Monk History Archive" would be on every Monk Build page. Thus not only making my archive the largest for Builds, but people could retrieve histories as well :D. Thought I would run it by you first and a few other admins before implementing. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 21:55, 24 April 2007 (CDT) Keep forgetting people ;p Oh, btw your invited to the SoW, in case your interested :D. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:29, 24 April 2007 (CDT) A little help? I'm sorry, but in your post here, I don't really understand what you're talking about... would you mind giving me an explanation? Thanks :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 22:13, 25 April 2007 (CDT) bit confused Hey Auron. i am quite new to becoming wiki member. i got your :message. Like "Cheese Slaya" i am a bit confused. Could u explian? and check if i did it alright please? Thanx Hope this right I have copied history for one of the build on my user space. Could u please have alook at it to make sure it is not going to be deleted - : Rt/Mo Burst Healer Thanx for the insight. I continue to experiment with wiki userspace etc. :o) Ellison.dean 11:23, 28 April 2007 (CDT) i dont really undersatnd... wat do u mean... the names a re changed so i not a complete copyrite... how can i copy history then?? advise me please check mine out now... scroll down to cleave....is that ok? Ellison, sign your comments and PLEASE use minor edits. Sigh using ~~~~. [[User:Solus| Solus]] 11:44, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :Lrn2history imo. That was User:Flash in the pan those last two times :) -Auron 11:45, 28 April 2007 (CDT) how do i do it then... wat is the easiest way to do it if all the history is getting wiped... please advise me is this ok tho... if i do this.... scroll down to flailing is that ok auron... can u check mine and comment... the history links are different they are my own.. is it ok now?? am i safe?? Thanks Thanks for all your help and teaching Auron :o). So now that :Burst Healer is up to scratch. I can get to work on the other ones. i will message you if i have any more problems (if u dont mind)Thanx P.S just spent 20 mins figuring out how to make sig... Thanks to Corsaire it is working GREAT! --image:Monster-icon.png DwarF. 12:09, 28 April 2007 (CDT) :You're going to have some issues with GW:SIGN. But you're welcome :) -Auron 12:12, 28 April 2007 (CDT) Im sorry, Sorry, I thought I put the dellete tags on there. So I took them off, ill put them back on, sorry again. (t- ) 13:12, 28 April 2007 (CDT) If you love celibacy... Then you are a pirate. — Skuld 03:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) :Yarrr, matey! -Auron 03:31, 29 April 2007 (CDT) Thank You! Auron, I'd like to thank you for warning me about my mistake with archiving builds. It would've been a huge waste of time without you. =D Olah 16:50, 29 April 2007 (CDT)